


You had Saved Me from the Darkness

by TakedaEmo120



Category: Naruto
Genre: How Do I Tag, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakedaEmo120/pseuds/TakedaEmo120
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about Naruto saving Neji out of the darkness. Written in Neji's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You had Saved Me from the Darkness

_I sat in that hole, that endless pit of darkness. Chains bounded my feet and hands. Not far in front of me were metal bars of a locked cage, a cage where they keep the people that were bound to an inescapable Destiny. The cage I could not escape on my own._

_I was certain that I would be locked here forever, until you appeared with that trademark grin of yours. You crouched and looked down at me. I did not notice you there until you jumped into that hole._

_As soon as you approached my cage, the cage door slammed open and the chains that were bounding me broke. I look up, startled and finally saw you. Your light shone upon me and for the first time in many years, I felt free._

_You approached me, still wearing that charming grin of yours, and hauled me to my feet. My legs trembled slightly when I stood up. I had been sitting for too long. You circled your tanned arms around me and embraced me tightly._

_I was flushed against your orange-blue jumpsuit, while you patted my back telling me that it was alright. I hugged back and wasn't sure if I wanted to let go. You were warm and comfortable, and I felt my frozen heart melt when your warm reached me._

_After a while, you let go, much to my disappointment. But you grabbed my hand and held it, all the while pulling me out of that cage. I had to run to keep up with you, my legs protesting and wobbling dangerously as they were still numb after all those years of sitting, but I did not mind. You leapt up that hole and landed gracefully on the ground. You reached out your hand and pulled me up, and once again gave me a charming grin._

_I looked around and noticed that it wasn't dark anymore. My eyes squinted at the light and heat radiating from you. You have helped me break free of my chains and cage, and helped me find where everyone belongs, and that is in the light._

_Naruto, I am forever in your debt, as you saved me from the darkness._

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on Ao3. Thank you for reading. Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcomed :)


End file.
